


Self Service

by ImpishFics



Category: EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Canon Age Difference, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Lawyer Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, University Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), discussion of past stds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: The cashier looks from the items on the counter to Chanyeol and back again. Which Chanyeol thinks is probably fair, it definitely is a sight. Chanyeol in his slightly disheveled groomsman tuxedo, buying two bottles of the sweetest white wine carried by the gas station Quick Mart and a package of White Claws. What the cashier doesn’t know is that he has a pretty good reason for it.He thinks of the boy’s face in the parking lot, the easy confidence in his steps when he approached Chanyeol, the crinkle of his eyes, and his dangly earrings. The way his thick lips formed the words when he said, “If you buy me alcohol I’ll suck you off.”
Relationships: Lee Felix/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Self Service

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Noah](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97) for talking so much abt Chanyeol and Felix and helping to put this on my radar and a CC anon a while back who requested I write something with them and then for my followers on twitter for voting for them! Noah might write some more of them in the Future so keep your eyes peeled for that!
> 
> In this story theres some discussion of STDS if the makes you uncomfy stop reading at "mmm you're warm" and pick back up again at "sounds like a LOSER" you won't miss much!

The cashier looks from the items on the counter to Chanyeol and back again. Which Chanyeol thinks is probably fair, it definitely is a sight. Chanyeol in his slightly disheveled groomsman tuxedo, buying two bottles of the sweetest white wine carried by the gas station Quick Mart and a package of White Claws. What the cashier doesn’t know is that he has a pretty good reason for it. 

He thinks of the boy’s face in the parking lot, the easy confidence in his steps when he approached Chanyeol, the crinkle of his eyes, and his dangly earrings. The way his thick lips formed the words when he said, “If you buy me alcohol I’ll suck you off.” 

Chanyeol thanks the cashier, yes he’s sure he doesn’t need a receipt thank you, and takes the two bags she offers him before pushing the door open with his shoulder and walking to the boy where he’s still leaning against Chanyeol’s parked car. He perks up immediately, and gosh he looks so young when his face is open.

“Did you get it?” He asks.

“Just how old are you?” The boy makes a face. 

“I'm twenty, what do you want to see some ID?” Chanyeol holds the bags back a little. 

“I would actually.” The boy huffs but pulls a money clip from the back of the waistband of his tight bicycle shorts, did Chanyeol mention he’s wearing bicycle shorts because Chanyeol should have. He’s wearing these skin tight bicycle shorts that show off his muscled thighs and match the solid black choker around his neck. Clearly at some point in the night he was going somewhere, but his puffy under eyes give a clue for why the night was derailed. 

“Here,” Chanyeol transfers both bags to one hand and winces when they clink together but takes the ID. He does a double take before looking at the boy in front of him. 

“Happy birthday Felix Lee” He smiles then, and he really is even prettier when he smiles. He’s got sweet cheeks and the fat under his eyes just amplifies his smiley eyes.

“You’re the first person to wish me one!” Felix doesn’t stop smiling but a stone sinks in Chanyeol’s gut, it's nearly midnight, nearly a new day, has no one wished this smiley boy happy birthday? 

“Do you want to see my ID?” Chanyeol says, because he may be twenty-seven but he still has no brain to mouth filter and he didn’t know what to say that wasn’t sad. 

“Hand it over old man!” Chanyeol laughs at that, it doesn’t sting like he might have thought it would. He puts the bags down to fumble for his ID and looks at Felix and even hunched over like this he’s still significantly taller. 

“Do you want my work ID or driver's license?” Felix giggles and makes grabby hands. 

“Both!” This fucking kid. 

“Oooh look at the fancy business man,” Felix says appropriately teasing, “I knew you were a hotshot from the car but really? A partner at,” he checks the license and does some actually pretty quick mental math, “twenty seven?” 

“I can be kind of a workaholic,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, and takes the ID’s back from Felix. 

“Can be?” Felix asks. 

“Well I’m here aren’t I?” He says it like it means anything to be at a gas station in too many clothes too late at night. He picks up the bags and hands them to the boy, “Here you go, two bottles of their sweetest wine and a six pack of Black Cherry White Claws.” Felix’s eyes light up and he takes them. 

“Thank you!” He looks around and before Chanyeol can ask what's up he’s tugging Chanyeol to the side of his Range Rover out of sight and dropping to his knees, looking up at Chanyeol expectantly. 

“WAIT! Wait wait!” Chanyeol, in a moment of blind panic, picks Felix up with his hands around his biceps and puts him on his feet, “wait wait, you don’t have to suck me off, I mean I don’t know later? I mean. What if for now you tell me why you need to get drunk alone on your birthday, and why you were crying?” 

So he gives Felix his keys (“So you feel safe!”, “I don’t feel unsafe Chanyeol.”) and they put Chanyeol’s backseats down and open his trunk, and sit, facing the parking lot, and talk while sharing a bottle of the worst wine Chanyeol has had since college. Felix is feeling kind of shy so Chanyeol starts it off, because Chanyeol can always be depended on to break silences and ramble. 

So he tells him, in between big swigs of shit wine, what it’s like to be a groomsman at a wedding when you used to date one of the grooms. When a little part of you is still in love with him. What it’s like to watch him pledge the rest of his life to some giggling little wide eyed twink. And then Chanyeol explains that he feels weird saying that and “Taeyong is actually really nice when I’ve talked to him” but still. Chanyeol explains how shitty it feels to watch someone his age get married when the last serious relationship he’s had was three years ago.

“Workaholic?” Felix suggests, taking the bottle back, and it’s easy to chuckle and let that be his excuse. Felix informs Chanyeol of what it’s like to get dumped on your birthday. He pulls his phone and shows him a selfie of himself hours ago, unsuspecting with pretty gems under his eyes and even wearing one of those birthday tiaras that Chanyeol remembers one of his ex girlfriends wearing on her birthday in college. The picture and the boy in front of him are shockingly different, he was wearing more makeup before and he looks less haggard, but this boy looks more real. Apparently Felix’s ex-boyfriend thought they just weren’t working out, and he realized when he went to call one of his friends he didn’t actually want to talk to any of them right now. 

So that left them here, in the back of Chanyeol’s Range Rover, one bottle of wine down as Felix pops the tab on a White Claw and giggles when it fights back and sprays on his forearm.

“Were you really gonna suck my dick?” Felix only nods and sips more White Claw. “What if I had STDs?”

“I didn’t really think about it?” Felix says it like a question, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his big shirt. God is Chanyeol old now? He does not understand Felix’s outfit besides that it vaguely turns him on in a way he can’t really pinpoint. “I mean, I’ve had Chlamydia and it wasn’t that big of a deal and I get tested regularly so I don’t know…” Felix trails off and stares at the drink in his hand, “I feel like the more I try and justify this the more irresponsible it sounds.” He laughs and Chanyeol does too. 

Felix’s shoulders shake when he laughs and he curls toward himself like he’s trying to find something to lean on but he finds nothing. He puts his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand and looks at Chanyeol from underneath pretty lashes. They are clumping together, crying and mascara don’t quite mix, but they are still striking. He looks so small like this Chanyeol finds himself thinking of how easy it was to pick him up earlier, how easy it would be to move and manipulate this boy. 

He wonders how pathetic he looks to Felix, rumpled suit, hair falling out of its hold in crunchy greasy tendrils. He feels stale. He’s too old to be this alone, and too young to be this hopeless. He’s not even the hot kind of old yet he thinks to himself and he’s laughing all over again. Felix laughs with him, and his voice is deep and rich and tired in a way that's comforting, and when Felix falls against him from his laughter his weight is comforting too. 

Chanyeol pulls him closer, a little bit, with an arm slung over his shoulder across a surprisingly firm chest and Felix sighs happily and sags against Chanyeol’s chest letting his head fall against Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“Mmm you’re warm,” Felix says and before Chanyeol can think of a response to  _ that _ the amber in Felix’s tone, his eyes sharpen and focus, “wait do you have an STD?” Chanyeol barks out a laugh, too loud, and he can feel the way his own shaking frame destabilizes Felix’s smaller body against him, he brings his other hand to the younger's waist to support him. 

“No, I don’t, but even if I did we could just buy condoms from the Quick Mart.” He traces Felix’s waist with his thumb, brushing across his ribs through his shirt and appreciates the way it makes him shudder against his chest. “But I too had some brief painful brushes with STDs in my youth.”

Felix laughs in a way that makes Chanyeol feel very good about himself and inflates his ego, a tough feat after having just admitted a history with sexually transmitted diseases. 

“Okay okay, which ones?” That makes Chanyeol laugh. 

“Guess.” Felix’s eyes narrow as he scrutinizes Chanyeol from close range. Chanyeol has to bite his bottom lip from smiling to wide, and instead he focuses on the view of the parking lot so he isn’t stuck watching Felix’s disarmingly pretty face. 

“I don’t think you had Chlamydia,” Felix starts off. 

“I did not have Chlamydia,” Chanyeol confirms.

“Score!” Chanyeol laughs at that and stops holding back his smile, or averting his eyes, he watches Felix’s sparkly eyes as he says, “Did you have Syphilis Mr. Chanyeol?” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint kid, but I never had Syphilis, but I did get Gonorrhea twice.” 

“Gonorrhea! I should have guessed!” Felix says with an intense conviction that’s ruined by him cracking up. “My ex boyfriend was always so weird about STDs.” 

Felix sounds tired but more relieved than sad, which is a success in it’s own right. 

“Sounds like a LOSER!” Chanyeol bellows into the empty parking lot because he knows it will make Felix laugh, and it does. 

“What was your ex like? The one who got married?” What was Baekhyun like? 

“Too good for me. And mean in a funny way. And a shit cook.” 

“Any good in bed?” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Really good fuck, god it’s been so long. He was really into being choked and also toys, a total plug guy he loved it, he would wear one at work and then come home and I would eat him out until he cried and then fuck him. We even thought about buying a sex swing at one point.” 

“I want a sex swing,” Felix says talking through a pretty significant pout, “I want multiple plugs,” Chanyeol squeezes him sort of to be comforting but mostly to squeeze him, “I want to be eaten out.” 

“That’s pretty fair.” 

“I’ve never been rimmed before, my exes thought it was gross.” Chanyeol, actual real-life gasps in shock. 

“Never?” 

“Never.” 

“Wow that’s a crime,” Felix giggles, like this is a joke and Chanyeol checks his watch, “okay we have forty minutes for me to give you the most important birthday gift you will ever receive.” 

Felix gasps and suddenly he’s scrambling in Chanyeol’s lap, but not scrambling away from him like Chanyeol feared, instead he’s turning around in a haste, throwing a leg over one of Chanyeol’s own, effectively straddling Chanyeol’s left thigh with his perfect sculpted legs and bracing himself with two small hands on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s hands find their way to his waist to steady him further, and not just because he will take any excuse to touch Felix right now. 

“Really? But I'm supposed to be blowing you!”

“Felix, I would be honored to be the first man to eat your ass,” it’s honestly surprising that neither of them lose composure after Chanyeol says that, he continues, “plus do you even  _ want _ to suck me off?” 

“Yes!” Felix says it so fast and with so much confidence Chanyeol is honestly stunned. “Two different guys went into the gas station before I saw you and I didn’t try to proposition either of them, but you came in your fancy car, and your fancy clothes and your fucking face, and I. Well. I wanna suck you off.”

“Fuck, can I kiss you right now?” 

“You better.” Chanyeol smirks into the kiss, this fucking kid. There is something magical about being with Felix, they are both so pathetic, objectively Chanyeol knows that this night is kind of sad, but Felix makes him feel sexy. Felix makes Chanyeol feel broader, and taller, and hotter. He makes him feel accomplished and refined and powerful with his firm body curving towards him and his pretty eyes looking up and up at Chanyeol, and his plush lips cracking open to laugh at all his shit jokes. 

He kisses him with the intent to give some of that back. To move against Felix in a way trying to communicate just how fucking hot he is to Chanyeol, how desirable he is. He grinds up against him so he can feel the start of his hard on, he squeezes him tight and kisses him with fire. No, not fire, something steadier, something that he’s learned through years of experience of making people feel good and melt in his hands. That certain “Je ne sais quoi” that 15 years of kissing experience gives someone. 

Felix is rocking his little hips on Chanyeol’s thigh and god Chanyeol could get off just watching Felix hump his thigh like this, grinding the tent of his bike shorts (fucking bike shorts) into Chanyeol’s quad. Chanyeol isolates the muscle under Felix and tenses it and delights in the way Felix whimpers into their kiss. 

Chanyeol could sit here, in the back of his car, and kiss Felix all night, but he’s running out of time. Chanyeol pushes lightly on Felix’s hips, but the younger man takes that as a sign to ground down harder, rubbing his length against Chanyeol some more. This fucking kid. Chanyeol lifts him a little, enough to displace him and lean up on one hand and reach with the other to close his trunk. 

“I feel like the Quick Mart shoppers can go without seeing me eating your ass.” 

“You’re just gonna deprive them of such a-” Felix laughs, he can’t even resist giggling long enough to be snarky, Chanyeol is charmed, “such an enlightening experience?” 

“Mmmmm,” Chanyeol crawls towards Felix, in the cramped space is hard for Chanyeol  _ not _ to feel like some sort of predator, “call me selfish, I want you all to myself.” 

Felix smiles into their kiss and Chanyeol thinks he might have succeeded in the goal of letting Felix know just how bad he’s wanted -that or he’s getting cocky - either way, Chanyeol can’t wait to taste him. 

They end up like this: with Felix’s hands on the trunk door, breath fogging up the back windshield as Chanyeol spreads his soft cheeks and hooks his dexterous fingers on Felix’s prominent hip bones, his bike shorts got thrown into the passenger seat at some point. Chanyeol bends his neck, in a way that will feel like hell in the morning, but is so worth it if it means he can do this. Lick a broad stripe on Felix’s tight pucker, lavish it in warm wet kisses that make him shiver and curse above him. Chanyeol’s just getting started. 

There is an art to sucking dick, technique and rules and things to keep in mind and erotic eye contact to be made. There is certainly and art to fucking someone, logistics, and hand holds, and angles. And maybe there is even an art to kissing, to melding together in that way. Chanyeol is less sure of there being an art to eating ass. 

To be frank, it’s an asshole, what’s it gonna do? Clench? In almost every ass eating position eye-contact is impossible, and unlike fucking or kissing, this is less of a pair sport. The person who is being eaten out can’t do much except occasionally grind their ass back on a tongue or lips. There aren’t as many things to consider, teeth are a thought of the past, and looking attractive for his partner? Who cares.

So ass eating may not be an art, or a sport, but that's kind of why Chanyeol loves it. Ass eating isn’t performative, there's no playing coy or batting eyelashes, there is only the act of making someone feel good. Especially like this, when Chanyeol knows Felix has never felt this way before, hearing his squeals and his scrabbling hands on the glass, or the deep moaning breaths escaping his perfect lips.

“Oh my god - What?” Felix says and Chanyeol has to pull back to laugh so he doesn’t accidentally give him an embolism.

“What?”

“I just? It’s so good and different and I don’t know I- Engh!” Felix cuts himself off with an undignified groan when Chanyeol is back to sucking on his sensitive puffy rim. “God I wish you could fuck me right now,” Felix bites into his own hand and Chanyeol momentarily stills.

“Fuck, don’t distract me.” When that makes Felix laugh, Chanyeol turns his head to bite at his cheek in retaliation. Felix’s shriek bubbles into laughter and when Chanyeol leans in again it dissipates into breathy moans.

Good Lord Chanyeol’s hard.

He ignores it, there will be time for that later, Felix’s promises are blending together in a horny synth trance in his head with his mouth deliciously lulled by eating Felix out, it’s almost impossible to think of anything else. He’s able to snap out of it enough to bring one hand forward and grip Felix’s dick in his hand.

It’s smaller than Chanyeol’s own, and well, Chanyeol’s hands are certainly bigger than Felix’s. His cock fits snuggly in Chanyeol’s hand, one handful of dick, easily held and squeezed in Chanyeol's hand. It’s oddly… comforting, the way he can hold all of it so completely with just one hand. He’s glad his mouth is too occupied to say that outloud, it would be embarrassing for the both of them.

He nibbles, really just the suggestion of teeth, on the rim and squeezes Felix’s cock at the same time, and Felix clenches up. He sucks on him, and gives him a stroke- a real one, and he can feel the moment Felix cums before he feels it dripping all over his hand. He can feel it in the way he clenches around Chanyeol’s tongue and shivers.

Afterward, Felix starts to sag against the back windshield but Chanyeol catches him before he can totally collapse and hauls him back against him, into his lap. Felix snuggles closer with no hesitation, lips already parted to kiss and suck at Chanyeol’s neck, small fingers coming up to undo the rest of the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt. He lost the tie hours ago, but Felix’s fingers are able to pull clumsily at the rest of the buttons until Chanyeol’s torso is revealed. He’s fit, but he’s not twenty anymore.

Felix doesn’t seem to mind, his hands play whimsically along his skin, poking, prodding, grabbing, squeezing, drawing pretty lines across Chanyeol’s broad back as he positively attaches himself to Chanyeol’s shoulders and chest. Man, where was this hot funny twink last summer when Chanyeol was doing a hundred push ups a day, then he would really have something for Felix to paw at and lick. Still, it only makes Chanyeol more desperately aroused to see the way Felix is so into him, the way he so enthusiastically attacks his body.

Chanyeol really hopes the dry cleaners he goes to can erase evidence from this outfit, he believes in them after what they did for his favorite work shirts after the carbonara incident, but it feels almost hopeless. Chanyeol is panting and sweaty and leaking in his trousers. Felix starts pulling on his fly and Chanyeol figures that the pants will at least be saved for the mess to come.

And oh, Felix seems to love a mess.

Chanyeol’s boxers and pants are tossed to the wayside (there's not much in an SUV), and Felix spends a good ten seconds appraising Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol is a grown man, and he knows he’s bigger than Felix, that he’s big enough but still, nerves cramp in his gut.

He reaches out a hand, the non-grody one, and brushes soft bleached bangs of Felix’s forehead, “Everything okay?”

Felix’s eyes flit up to Chanyeol’s, and one small hand curls around the base of Chanyeol's cock. Felix is biting at his lower lip but he seems to catch himself and stop, instead parting them to speak.

"Everything is more than okay," he highlights ever pause in his speech with a small tug to Chanyeol's dick, using his foreskin to leisurely jack him off, "I'm starting off the next year of my life in the back of a shiny range rover about to suck the most gorgeous cock I've ever seen."

Chanyeol coughs a laugh, "You must not watch a lot of porn."

Felix's eyes are back on Chanyeol's dick dwarfing his hand, "Clearly not the right porn." Chanyeol has no time to laugh because suddenly Felix is taking the head into his mouth and sucking. It soon becomes apparent that Chanyeol's earlier presumption was correct, Felix loves a mess, and Chanyeol is grateful for it. Saliva is pooling at the corners of Felix's mouth and dripping down his cock, as he slurps and swallows around Chanyeol.

Felix pushes himself down, going farther and farther until Chanyeol can  _ feel _ the moment Felix breathes, relaxes, and takes Chanyeol into his throat. There was no warning and Chanyeol can't half but curl his hands into fists and choke at the tight heat of Felix's throat. It's only a few moments before Felix is pulling up but it's enough to have Chanyeol gasping,  _ fuck its been so long. _

Felix grins that same crescent eyed innocent grin with puffy lips and his lips inches from Chanyeol's cock, "Betcha didn't expect that!" before he's diving back down. Felix sucks dick like he's falling and catching himself on Chanyeol's cock, it's a whole-body movement. His knees are digging into the plush luxury carpet but he can't help but shift them and move his back and arms and neck with each movement like he's convulsing around Chanyeol's dick and it makes every movement sweeter.

There isn't an art to eating ass, but there  _ is _ an art to sucking dick and Felix seems to understand that. At the top of each movement, before he sinks back down on Chnayeol's cock he makes eye contact, makes sure Chanyeol is watching as his lips stretch obscenely around him. It's like his every action is designed to drive Chanyeol wild, and maybe they are but there's also this undeniable authenticity to everything about Felix. It's palpable from everything to his smile and his laugh, to the way he kisses Chanyeol or even moves his fingers, and Chanyeol can feel it in this too. The way Felix swallows around him and chokes himself on Chanyeol's cock reeks of genuine attraction and it only serves to electrify Chanyeol further.

Felix pulls up and rests Chnayeol's cock against his cheek as he breathes. Chanyeol reaches forward to push his bangs off again, and comb his long fingers through golden locks. Felix looks blotchy and debauched and positively angelic as he flutters his eyes closed with a sigh. Felix blinks his eyes open and makes sure Chanyeol is looking at him as he pulls Chanyeol's cock to the side so it swings back and thunks against Felix's cheek with a wet smack.

It's a dick, it's not going to leave bruises, but the sound of it making contact, the image of it whacking Felix's soft cheek and Felix's mouth falling open claw at Chanyeol's gut. The car is so hot and thick with humid air and the smell of sex it feels like everything is clawing at Chanyeol's gut and at his throat.

"Fuck, Jesus-" and Felix is taking him down again, into his throat, and attempting to swallow around him working the muscles in his neck and it's all so much.

Chanyeol barely manages to give Felix adequate warning, a choked "close," before he can feel the cramping up in his legs and stomach. Felix only just manages to pull up in time, so just the head is in his mouth when Chanyeol's orgasm hits him. And holy fuck it hits him.

Chanyeol hasn't cum that hard in years, and it's all thanks to this boy, the one on his knees happily humming and swallowing Chanyeol's cum. Chanyeol is left panting and aching and so thoroughly satisfied he feels in a daze.

The spell is broken when Felix pulls back, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and says in his totally wrecked throat, "Woah you must have, like, a really good diet that barely tasted like anything!"

Chanyeol can't help but crack up, the kind of laugh that overtakes him and makes him snort and gasp for breath, half motivated by exhaustion and the rest giggling hapless joy.

"I can't get away with eating like a uni student anymore."

"Well, I for one thank you," Felix says through a chuckle.

They laugh as they wiggle back into pants, the action is awkward without the standing room, but it's not awkward between them. When Chanyeol opens the trunk to let in some of the night air they both sigh as it hits their heated skin. It's September, not too cold yet, but the early morning chill is setting in and Chanyeol is grateful for the way it makes him shiver.

Felix walked here, and Chanyeol is relieved when there is no hesitation in his voice when accepting a drive home from Chanyeol. They were strangers a couple of hours ago, but Chanyeol is relieved that they are past that. They don't really need to talk on the way home, Chanyeol plays his daily mix and Felix surprises him by humming along to some of the songs with a voice higher and sweeter than he expects.

Felix is not at all what Chanyeol expected.

When Chanyeol pulls into the circle drive of the campus apartments Felix says are his there's some melancholy in the air. This isn't the beginning of a relationship, this isn't the first date, Chanyeol doesn't really want it to be.

But it was really nice.

"Here, I'll give you my number and you can call me next time you need someone to buy you alcohol." Felix laughs and hands over his phone. When he takes it back he types something out and Chanyeol's phone buzzes in the cupholder with a text.

“And now you have mine, and you can text me the next time you need a date to a wedding," Chanyeol laughs at that, he can imagine the shock on his friend's faces if he showed up with someone as young and pretty as Felix Lee. 

Felix continues after their laughter dies down, "but seriously, you can text me if you feel lonely," he reaches his hand out to squeeze three of Chanyeol's fingers, "if you want to not be alone for the night."

If Chanyeol was even five years younger he would gasp, instead he squeezes Felix back and smiles at him, at how genuine he is, in the way the promise feels real and not condescending. Like Felix has seen down to some part of Chanyeol in the same way Chanyeol has seen something in Felix.

"I will." Felix seems to hesitate for a moment before leaning over the gear shift to press a chaste kiss to Chanyeol's lips.

"Bye Chanyeol, thank you."

Chanyeol glances at the clock, almost two in the morning, "Happy un-birthday Felix, thank you."

Felix waves from the lobby and Chanyeol laughs and waves back before finally pulling away.

Not a date, not some young boyfriend. But still, something. But still, wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wacky to write lol. Felix's outfit is inspired by a tweet of Eli's about how he's had enough of SKZ in tennis skirts and it's time for them in tiny bicycle shorts. I have a piece coming out for Nohyuck fic fest soon so keep your eyes peeled for that and I really ought to buckle down and write for SKZfuckfest and SKZspookfest so my posting might be more infrequent. If you wanna find me I'll leave my usual links but I'm on a hiatus to focus on school and my mental health but when I go back to it twitter is where I post drabbles and threads for shorter content. 
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [My NSFW (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
